The Girl From the Blue
by melanshi
Summary: AU. Dash Baxter fell off a dock and was drowning. Until a white-haired mermaid saved him. Now Dash is looking for the mermaid and Dani, Danny, and Vlad are scrambling to keep their secrets. DashxDani. Vlad/Danny/Dani Father/Son/Daughter. Mermaids/mermen instead of ghosts.


**This is a story where there are mermaids/mermen instead of ghosts and Danny and Dani are Vlad's kids if you haven't noticed. Also this is for my little sister. Happy four month late birthday sis!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Not so deep in the ocean off the coast of California, a lone mermaid swam, humming and observing plants. Her eyes were a fierce electric green while her hair was snow white. She wore a tube top that was half-black and half-white with a DP symbol on it. Her fingers had webbing in between them (white on the left, black on the right) and behind her ears were two black fins. Her tail was black with a white fin at the bottom and a white dorsal fin running up her spine.

This girl was named Danielle Phantom by the other merfolk, a name she had come to accept although she mostly went by Dani with an I.

On this certain day, Dani didn't have her mind set on anything specific. Just swimming around and observing the plants, maybe playing with the fish.

She didn't plan to see Ember McClain.

Ember was one of the more destructive mermaids who enjoyed seeing people die. She had bright blue hair that she wore in a ponytail and brilliant emerald eyes, the same color as Dani's. She wore a black top that hung off one shoulder and cut off at the stomach. She had a black tail with gray fins and the webbing between her right fingers was black while the webbing between her fingers on the opposite hand was clear. Behind her ears were two black fins.

Dani could only see the bottom half of the mermaid, due to Ember resting her elbows on what appeared to be a dock. The girl surfaced to see what the singer was doing.

To the Phantom girl's shock, Ember was singing a song she wrote called "Remember" to Dash Baxter. The jock looked spellbound but who could blame him. Some mermaids and mermen had the power to put a person of the opposite gender in a trance. Ember was doing that to Dash.

To Dani's surprise, Ember started moving away from the dock. Dash leaned forward, still in the trance.

He fell off.

Ember was gone in a flash. Dash didn't swim up due to the fact that it took a few seconds for a spellbound human to come back to their senses. When he did, it was too late to do anything.

Dani panicked and her Hero Complex kicked in. She swam at Dash quickly and grabbed him.

Dash was losing consciousness. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a white-haired green-eyed mermaid trying to drag him to the surface.

The Phantom girl noticed he passed out and swam faster, tail beating harder and harder against the waves. She broke free of the water and took a breath of air. She couldn't bring Dash back to the dock. Dad'll kill her if she reveals herself.

She sighed. To the beach it was.

….

Dash's eyes fluttered open as he shot up. He was sitting on a small beach with no one on it. He was wet and his heart was pounding but he was shocked that he was alive.

Who had saved him?

That mermaid. He was whisked into a daydream at the thought of her. His vision was blurry but he could tell that she was Hot with a capital H. Hotter than Paulina, Star, or any other girl he'd ever seen.

"Dash?" a small timid voice asked from behind him.

The jock turned around to see Danielle Masters (Dani to everyone), daughter of Vlad Masters and one of the two heirs (the other being her identical twin Danny) to an amount of money anyone else could only dream of. She was average height for a fifteen year old with tan skin, icy blue eyes, and waist-long black hair worn in a ponytail. She wore a red beanie, red shorts, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt that cut off at her midriff and had "DANI" written across it in flaming red lettering.

To anyone outside of Casper High, the local high school, it was strange that she wasn't in the A-List, the club for rich and popular kids. She was pretty and had a fair amount of boys asking her out even though she turned down all of them. Dash had even seen Kwan drooling at her once (until Star stamped on his foot). Combine her looks with her money and she was A-List material. She and Danny had been offered a spot on it, but they turned it down, saying that they already had friends. This prompted them the scorn of the A-List and the lowering of their social statuses to geeks. The funny thing was that they didn't care.

She kept giving him a curious look.

"What?" Dash snapped.

Dani took a step back. "I'm just curious why you're sitting. Soaking wet. In your clothes. On my family's private beach."

Well, that explained why there was no one else around. Dash growled and got up. He pushed her out of the way as he walked by, causing her to fall over into the sand.

"Outta my way, freak!" Dash yelled as he pushed her.

She let her fangs grow in and growled as she watched him disappear around the Masters' Mansion. He had some nerve to mess with her.

"Wow, you save his life and he shoves you to the ground. When will you ever learn?"

Dani turned to see Dan Phantom sitting on the nearby rocks with a playful smirk on his face.

Dan was an adult merman, age 25. He had greenish-blue scales all along his body. He wore a DP necklace with no shirt and had a black tail with white fins. The webbing between his fingers was black. He had white hair that fell into his eyes and sometimes masked his face on land but flew freely underwater. It was tied off in a ponytail. His eyes were blood red and he had black fins behind his pointed ears.

He was the evil alternate future version of Danny. Dani, Valerie Gray, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Tucker Foley, and their teacher Mr. Lancer died in an explosion (how it was caused nobody would tell her) and somehow Danny and Vlad's merman halves were torn from their human halves and fused together to create Dan Phantom, most powerful merman that was stronger than Pariah Dark.

It had been a year since Dan's defeat and Danny changing the timeline. Dan was free to leave Clockwork's (the merman of time) tower but he had to wear a collar that shocked him when he used his powers and teleported him back to Clockwork's lair if he was attacking someone or stirring up trouble.

Dani snorted. "When will you stop being evil?" she quipped back.

His smirk slipped into a scowl. "Wise mouth."

She smirked. "I try my best."

He looked past her. "Why if it isn't Vlad and little me!"

Dani turned to see that her father and brother were behind her.

Vlad Masters was a tall man with white hair held back in a ponytail. He wore a black business suit and black shoes. He had dark blue eyes.

Daniel "Danny" Masters was just like his twin. He had messy black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with red trimming and a red oval in the center with blue shorts and red sneakers.

Dan grinned an evil grin. "Dani here saved Dash Baxter from drowning." He dived back under white tail disappearing.

Vlad's face was red and Danny took a step away from him.

"You did what?!" the billionaire shrieked.

"He was going to die!" Dani shouted. "I-I-I panicked!"

Vlad took a deep breath. She was right. She had saved a boy from dying. "Please tell me he was completely unconscious."

"I-I-I think he was," his daughter said.

"Besides Dad," Danny said, joining the conversation. "It's not the first time we've saved someone. That's how I met Sam and she still doesn't know our secret."

Vlad sighed. "Fine. If you need me, I'll be at my study."

….

Danny and Dani found their friends Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie at the boardwalk.

Samantha "Sam" Manson was another rich kid who had turned down the A-Listers. Not many people knew she was rich either. She was about Dani's height, shorter than Danny. She had purple eyes and short black hair that was partially in a ponytail. She also wore a black tank top with a purple circle that cut off at her stomach, a black and green plaid skirt, and black combat boots. The heat didn't seem to matter to her. She was practically immune to it.

Tucker Foley was part of the group since before Jazz, Sam, or Valerie were in it. He was taller than Dani and Sam but an inch or two shorter than Danny. He was African American and wore a red beret over his short black hair. His eyes were green behind a pair of glasses. He also had a yellow t-shirt and green shorts along with brown sandals.

Jazz Fenton was the third member. She was the daughter of Maddie and Jack Fenton, local mermaid hunters. She was two years older than the other members and loved psychology. She had red hair that went passed her waist and wore a blue headband in it. She wore a black tank top and blue shorts with a black belt. On her feet were black flip flops.

Valerie Gray was the fourth member. She used to be on the A-List until her dad lost his job. She was the only one out of the four others who was in on the mermaid/merman secret. She had found out after she had rescued Dani, who had been caught in one of the Fentons' mermaid nets, and the girl had changed back to human. She swore a blood oath to keep it secret. Vlad had designed her a high tech waterproof outfit so that she can help stop mermaids and mermen and save people both underwater and above water (Dani Phantom and Danny Phantom couldn't stop crime above water without blowing their secret identities). She was known as the Red Huntress to the townsfolk. Without her suit, she was an African American girl with wavy black hair with an orange headband and yellow earrings. She also wore a yellow tank top, orange skirt, yellow socks, and white sneakers along with orange and yellow bracelets and an orange necklace.

"Hey, guys!" Dani yelled running over.

Sam looked up from her book on parapsychology, Tucker looked up from his PDA, Jazz looked up from her psychology book, and Valerie looked up from her iPhone.

"Hey, dude!" Tucker said with a grin, giving his best friend a high five. "Ready for a night at the boardwalk."

"I can't wait to try the new rollercoaster!" Dani said with a grin, "It's gotta be epic!"

Valerie smirked and whispered to Danny, "The mermaid wants to go on the Mermaid Hunters Rollercoaster. This is going to be interesting."

Danny laughed.

Sam smiled. "Are we getting pizza or what?"

Dani nodded. "I want extra cheese!"

"I want meatball!" Tucker yelled.

"I'll have fish!" Valerie said, receiving horrified looks from Danny and Dani who considered eating fish cannibalism.

"I guess cheese," Jazz said.

"Um, we'll get individual slices," Dani said, inching away from Valerie.

She giggled at the half-mermaid's reaction.

….

Dash stared at the wooden boards of the boardwalk, lost in his thoughts of the mysterious but beautiful white haired mermaid. Would he ever see her again? Probably not. She's a mermaid. He's a human. She lives in the water. He lives on land. He would never see her again. He wondered what her name was.

"Dash!" his girlfriend, Paulina yelled, snapping the jock out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, absent-mindedly.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kwan asked, holding hands with his girlfriend Star. "You seem like your mind isn't here."

Star nodded, showing she agreed.

Dash was about to say he almost drowned and was saved by a really pretty girl who vanished before he could ask her name (and completely "forget" to mention that she was a mermaid) but he shut up realizing that Paulina was there. Sure, Paulina could talk about other guys, but the minute he talked about another girl she'd go crazy.

"Just didn't get enough sleep last night," the jock lied.

"Hey, look! It's the losers!" Paulina said.

Dash looked up to see the twin Masters kids, Manson, Foley, Jazz, and Valerie. Suddenly, Dani perked up and ran ahead. She ran up to the new rollercoaster The Mermaid Hunters. Her twin and Valerie ran up to the sign and quickly read it over. They glanced at each other and grabbed Dani, dragging her away from the line. Dani pouted but a look of panic came over her face as Danny pointed at something on the sign. She said something and they walked back to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Not going on?" Sam asked.

Dani shook her head. "The ride involves water and Dad doesn't want us getting wet."

Sam put her hand on her female friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dani. We'll go on another rollercoaster."

"Let's go," Paulina said, turning and walking in the other direction. The other A-Listers followed her. Dash cast on last look at the six friends and followed last, getting lost in his thoughts of the white-haired mermaid again.

**And first chapter done! Have any questions, I'll be sure to answer them.**


End file.
